My Life Now
by ILoveSxS
Summary: One-Shot I choose to leave with Sasuke. Now that Orochimaru is gone, we are hunting for Itachi. During our search for him, Sasuke became unbelievably jealous at the perverted guy I am trying to get information from. Rated M just in case.


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

**I got a poll up that says if I should make a sequel to my one-shot **Unexpected Meeting** yeah so check that out and vote.**

**This is a new one-shot! Inspired by **Love Like Winter** by **Mitsukino Tennyo** and **What if** by **SpringBlossom4112**!**

**I want my clothes links to work!**

**Warning: M rated for sexual scenes but no sex**

**Summary: I choose to leave with Sasuke. Now that Orochimaru is gone, we are hunting for Itachi. During our search for him, Sasuke became unbelievably jealous at the perverted guy I am trying to get information from.**

_My Life Now_

.

.

.

.

As usual I'm being glared at by the red-head tracker shinobi. She does that every time. It's annoying really but apparently I am to since Sasuke keeps calling me that even though I've been with him for three years already.

Right now we are taking a break. Sasuke went off to kami knows where. My conversation buddies Suigetsu and Juugo are sitting next me, Suigetsu on my right slurping out of his water bottle and Juugo on my left doing nothing. In front of me is Karin who is still glaring at me like she wanted me to disappear which she probably wants.

Recently, Sasuke killed Orochimaru. I didn't even know about it because I was in the hot springs, taking a bath. Then he suddenly came in unexpectedly, I think he blushed but I'm not sure, and told me straight out bluntly that he killed Orochimaru. I would have been shocked if I wasn't so embarrassed. So here we are pursuing his elder brother, Itachi.

"Hey Sakura!" Suigetsu voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I turned to look at him.

"Sasuke said that we're going to stop at the next village right?"

"Yeah we are going to find information about Itachi and stay there for two days." I reminded him. He nodded his head.

Sasuke came back after seven minutes,"Enough rest. Let's go."

I stood up from the ground and patted down my skirt to get rid of the dirt on it. When I finished I caught Sasuke eyeing me. He abruptly turned his head away. Lately I've been catching him looking at me. I don't know why either. Sometimes he's just so plain confusing.

* * *

We arrived at an inn in the village. Sasuke told us that we have to share rooms except for Juugo, he's getting his own. I was going to follow Karin into a room but felt a hand grab my wrist.

"You are going to share with me." Sasuke said coolly. I blinked unbelievably at him while Suigetsu and Karin protested.

"Sasuke-kun, why does she get to sleep with you? What about me?" The red head shrieked.

"I don't want to sleep in the same room as the slut! She snores loudly and she'll kill me in my sleep!" Suigetsu whined.

"Be quiet." Sasuke's deep voice rung out,"Do as I say. We will leave in a few minutes to search for information, got it." He commanded with a cold glare in his eye. All of us nodded.

I went to Sasuke's and my room and put my stuff against the wall. I turned and noticed that there is only one futon. I stared at it until Sasuke came in as well.

"Sasuke-kun," I said uncertainly.

"Hn," I took that as a reply.

"There is only one futon."

"So," I, again, stared but at him this time.

"We are going to have to share or one of us sleep on the floor." I pointed out.

"We will share." He walked out of the room giving me no time to ask him why.

_'I can't believe that we are going to share a futon!'_ Just thinking about Sasuke being so close to me while I sleep made me blush a deep red. Making sure to keep my blush under control, I waked out of the room, ready to go looking for good information.

* * *

I asked many people but I couldn't get any good information. Sasuke would be disappointed. I came back to the inn and saw the rest of the team is already there.

"Its about time you came back! Sasuke-kun would be angry if you were late!" Karin said arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes at her. Seriously, I think she acts worse than me when I use to act that way but I have to tolerate her, her abilities are important to finding Itachi.

We waited for Sasuke for a few minutes, when he came in, he started commanding us if we found information.

"Nothing." I said as his eyes landed on me. I felt really disappointed in myself. Sasuke's eyes lingered in me for a few seconds until he finally moved on to Suigetsu.

"I heard that there is this guy that gives information to the Akatsuki. His name is Daiki Hachiro. They said that he's in this village now." Suigetsu said.

"How do we find him?" I asked, this could be our ticket to finding Itachi.

"They said he likes going to clubs and he really likes girls." He said. Oh no, I have a feeling Karin or I have to seduce this guy. Apparently, Karin thought the same thing.

"No way am I going to flirt with a pervert!" Karin yelled.

"Don't worry slut he would probably think your ugly since you're not his type. They also said he likes really exotic girls." Suigetsu said as he looked at me, hinting at me. Why was I born with pink hair?

Shit, I going have to seduce this pervert but will Sasuke go along with it.

"Sasuke-kun, do you think it's a good idea." I asked. I really don't want to do it. What if this guy is old and ugly. Ugh!

Sasuke thought for a moment and then looked at me. Something flashed in his eyes but I couldn't name it.

"You will do it." He said firmly.

…Well…shit.

"Since I'm going to seduce this guy, I need a new outfit that's fit for clubbing." I said to Sasuke. He nodded and gave me a wad of cash. Damn, he took a lot of money from the Sound base.

Just as I was about to leave, Sasuke's voice sounded out," We will start tomorrow." Just great, tomorrow I have to flirt…damnit.

* * *

I came back in about an hour and a half. It took me a while to find an outfit that I liked. I went into the living room and saw Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin.

"Hi Sakura!" Suigetsu greeted waving me over.

"Hey," I greeted back.

"Did you manage to find an outfit?" Juugo asked as he stared at the bag in my hand.

"Sure did."

"Let me see it, bitch, I bet it's ugly!" Karin said mockingly.

"I think it would look pretty. Sakura has great taste! The clothes she's wearing now are better than yours!"

As Suigetsu and Karin bicker I took the chance to slip away to take a bath.

"Where are you going?" Juugo asked.

"I'm going to the hot spring, if anyone ask where I am. Can you put this in my room?" I said handing the bag to him as I left.

* * *

I sighed happily as I slid into the water. I haven't been relaxed like this since…the last time I was in the hot spring. I wonder when all of this is going to be over. What will I be to Sasuke when this is over? He wants to restore his clan, would he choose me?

All these thoughts where swirling in my head. I can't think about this now. Whatever happens, happens. I stayed in the water for twenty minutes until I decided to get out. I realized I forgot my clean spare of clothes when I left. So instead I put on my robe. When I entered the living room, I noticed no one is here. I guess they left to do something.

I went into the Sasuke's and my room and took out my spare clothes. I started to undo my robe. It slid down my arms and to the floor. I picked up my panties when the door slide opened and there showed Sasuke. I don't know how long we stood there looking at each other in shock but then I noticed Sasuke's eyes were rooming down my body and stopped for a moment at _certain_ places. That's when I actually process the fact that he is here. I'm naked, and he's checking me out! I quickly grabbed my robe covering my body with it as I yelled at Sasuke to get out which he did hastily. My whole body flushed with embarrassment as I put on my clothes. I took out my brush from my bag and sat down on the futon. I breathed out a sigh as I brushed my hair. It's going to be really awkward tonight. I put up my brush after I finished brushing my hair. I composed myself not to blush as I slid open the door to go eat dinner.

* * *

After dinner I changed into a white tank top and red short shorts.** (A.N. Check outfit on profile in One-Shot section.)** For some reason I always wake up sweating so I had to wear less to bed. I just hope Sasuke doesn't notice because my shorts are really short! I am so nervous sleeping with Sasuke. I had my own room back at Sound.

I heard the door sliding open so I closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. I heard clothes rustling, he must be changing. Then I felt the covers being lifted and a warm body sliding in next to mine. The warmth of his body made me sleepy. As I drifted off to sleep, I felt strong arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I attempted to get up but felt a weight on my chest. I looked down and saw pink hair. Last night flashed behind my eyes. I remember her small body between my arms. I felt like…something I can't explain.

Sakura and I changed positions last night. She is laying on my chest, well actually she's practically laying on top of me. I didn't wake her up. I felt comfortable. I just want to stay in bed and hold Sakura. I immediately stopped my thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking of Sakura this way even though it wasn't the first time I had. Ever since I had stupidly went into the hot spring while Sakura was bathing, I've been having these images of her and they aren't innocent either. I think it's going to get worse now that I saw her completely naked. I noticed how much she changed along with her body. I'm not stupid. I know I have an attraction for Sakura.

I held her closer to me. One day, she will be my wife and carry my kids.

* * *

When I started waking up, I felt someone holding me. I moved my hand and felt my palm on skin. I didn't move, I wanted to stay in Sasuke's warmth a little longer. I blushed as I pressed my cheek against his chest. I didn't know if he was awake yet. I felt so giddy inside. I hear his heart beating a little faster, I wonder why.

_Bang!_

I shot up at the sudden noise and ended up falling beside Sasuke.

"Hey, are you two up yet?" Suigetsu's voice rang from the door.

_'Damn you Suigetsu! I was happily relaxing on Sasuke-kun!' _You can't blame me for thinking that. I've been in love with a rock man! I finally was able to cuddle him!

I saw Sasuke sat up to answer him,"Hn, we're up."

"Okay!" Suigetsu answered as I heard his footstep walk away from the door.

I sighed as I stood up, intent on getting a hot shower. As I walked to the bathroom, I didn't notice Sasuke staring intensely at my legs.

* * *

Its time for me to seduce that guy. It's currently about eight o clock p.m. I stared myself at the mirror as I looked at my revealing dress. It's black with a short two layered skirt, it had laces going down the dress and tied at the top, it showed my cleavage, I wore these black thigh high heeled boots, a lace chocker on my neck, black dangle earrings, black, white, and gray bangles on both of my arms. **(A.N. Look at outfit on profile in One-Shot section.)** I left my hair down and waved it, my bangs were also swept to the right. I borrowed Karin's make up too. It feels weird that I did this to myself. I haven't cared about my looks in a long time, it kinda feels good to beautify myself again.

I stepped out of the bathroom to the living room where the others were waiting for me so they could start getting the information we need.

"Wow, Sakura you look sexy!" Suigetsu whistled as he looked up and down my body.

"What are you talking about! She looks like a slut!" Karin shrieked, jealous at how amazing I looked.

"A sexy one! I would tap that!" Okay…I feel awkward now.

"You look very pretty, Sakura." Juugo said quietly.

I smiled at him,"Thank you."

I took a deep breath as I turned my head to look at Sasuke's reaction. His face was calm as always but his eyes they showed…was that…lust? And he is glaring at Suigetsu when he made those comments about me. Well, I have to be mistaken about the lust part! There is no way that Sasuke would like me.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" I asked Sasuke. He knows what I'm talking about.

"After you seduce the man, try to take him outside where we are so we can interrogate him about Itachi." Suigetsu answered before Sasuke could."After we got it, we quickly knock him out, we come back here to sleep, and then we leave tomorrow."

"All right lets go, I want to do this as quickly as possible." I said as I turned towards the door with the rest of the team following behind me.

* * *

We arrived at the night club. The line was full but me being a ninja, I snuck inside. I walk swiftly through the dancing bodies and sat down on a stool at the bar. I waved the bartender away as I turned in my seat to search in the dancing crowed. I didn't know what this guy looked like so I'm going to let him come to me. If what Suigetsu was right then I would be able to meet him soon.

I closed my eyes to search for the chakra's of the others. During my search I smelt a heavy alcoholic breath. I snapped my eyes opened and quickly leaned back. My eyes saw a man who looked to be in his twenties, smirking at me while eyeing my body.

"Why hello there, beautiful." He said seductively.

_'This could be him!'_ Putting on a smile and said just as seductive,"Hi handsome." I feel really wrong saying that.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked while looking at my legs. Ugh, what a pervert!

"I might if you tell me your name." I said. This guy better be him I want to get this over with!

"I will if you dance with me." He replied slyly.

…This guy is pissing me off.

I gave him a coy smile and stood up to dance with him.

Sasuke damn well better appreciate for what I'm doing for him!

* * *

I stood outside night club watching Sakura dance, more like grind, with a man who could be our target. My glare turn harsher when his hands went too low on her hips. I wish I could kill him now. My hands are itching to stab him with my sword.

"Damn, that guy is lucky! We don't see Sakura like that everyday!" Suigetsu grinned as he stared at Sakura.

"Please, she's not that great! I can so dance better than her!" Karin boasted.

Do they ever shut up? I'm already pissed at the guy who's touching and dancing with my future wife. My mind went back to when she first came out of the bathroom wearing that dress and those boots. She was so freaking sexy that if I wasn't an Uchiha I would have taken her right there in front of the team. I am going to kill that guy once this is over.

…What the fuck? Is he touching her ass!

* * *

This bastard is touching my ass! I wish I could punch him right now but I can't! Ugh! When is he going to tell me his name?

The song finally ended. I looked at him with a seductive look and asked him,"So are you going to tell me your name."

He smirked, which he probably thought was sexy, and said,"Daiki Hachiro."

Oh thank Kami! I found him on the first try! I smiled at him," How about we get out of here and spend some time together." I said suggestively.

He immediately agreed and went outside of the night club, I lead him to where the team was, which was a kinda creepy place next to the club.

"Hey, are we going the right way?" He asked. Oh, is he getting scared? Ha!

I kept silent until I felt the chakras of the others,"We're here." I said smirking. I feel like an evil person from a horror movie.

Just as I said that, the others appeared and surrounded him.

"Wha-! What's going on here!" He yelled panicking.

"Tell us all the information you have on Itachi." Sasuke demanded, while glaring at him. Why does Sasuke look so murderous?

"Oh I get it." He said suddenly. He looked at Sasuke,"You must be the Uchiha's brother."

"Where is he?" Sasuke snarled.

"Why should I tell you, the weaker Uchiha, anything?" He said mockingly at him.

This guy is really stupid. He's gonna go through a long painful interrogation.

* * *

We went back to the inn after that guy told us the information we needed. Sasuke beat him up a little bit more than he should.

When Sasuke and I went inside our room, he did something unexpected, he pinned me to the wall. I looked at him completely confused on why he did that.

"You let him touch you." Sasuke growled as he look heatedly at me.

"He told me he would tell me his name if he did." I explained calmly even though I was freaking out. Why is he mad about that guy touching me? He shouldn't because Sasuke doesn't feel anything for me.

"I don't care. You and your body belong to me." And with that he kissed me.

* * *

Sakura stared at him surprised as he ravaged her lips. Stunned, her mind shut down. Trying to get a reaction out of her, Sasuke moved his hands down to her ass and squeezed it enough to make her gasp as he plunged his tongue in her mouth. Sakura moaned as that intense feeling she is getting from Sasuke and started to finally kiss him feverishly. She pressed up against him as close as she can, her hands moved to tangle in his hair, pulling his black strands. Sasuke parted their lips and lifted her up and dropped her on the futon. He straddled her and put butterfly kisses on her neck, collar bone, shoulders, and close to her breasts. He started to untie her lace to reveal more of her skin for him to kiss. She tasted so good.

Sakura thought she was in heaven. She never thought that she would do this with Sasuke. She felt him remove her boots before slipping off her dress. She laid there only in her black panties since her dress has a built in bra. She tried covered her breasts but Sasuke held her arms and pinned them above her head. Sakura blushed a deep red when his eyes roamed over her breasts. They look beautiful now that he has a closer look at them.

He leaned his head down and started lick down her chest and over her nipples. Sakura moaned loudly and started panting. His hands moved to touch her breasts. She whimpered as his fingers played with her nipples.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She moaned out,"It's n-not fair t-that I'm almost n-naked and y-you're not."

Sasuke smirked at her and removed his white shirt, showing his muscular chest. Sakura sat up and kissed Sasuke, tangling her tongue with his. He groaned at her unexpected display at dominance. They parted their lips for air. Sasuke's hands moved to her panties but Sakura stopped him.

"N-no!" She said as she stared at him hesitantly.

"Why?" He asked as he tried to calm his breathing.

"I…I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry…" She really is guilty for stopping him but she didn't want lose her virginity yet.

Sasuke sighed but he wasn't upset, okay maybe a little. He gave her one of his rare smiles and brung her body in his arms and embraced her,"It's fine, Sakura. I can wait until your ready."

She smiled slyly at him,"So Sasuke does this mean you really like me?"

"Hn, go to sleep." He said as he pulled her down on his chest, pulling the covers over them.

She grinned at him and gave him a good night kiss, which he gladly returned, and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as she dozed off.

_I love you, Sasuke._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**This took me since Christmas to write and type down! But I have finally finished it!**

**THERE WILL BE A ****SEQUEL****! It would probably be M rated too.**


End file.
